Caixinha de Música
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Harry encontra no dia dos namorados memórias que revelarão mais do que ele esperava sobre o passado de sua mãe e Severus Snape.


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K Rowling e quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim que só os utilizo para pura diversão.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Era noite dos dias dos namorados e Harry e Gina tinham literalmente despachado os filhos para a casa dos avós. Nada de Tiago Sirius, Alvo Severo e Lílian Luna essa noite. Hoje era somente o casal.

Gina estava no quarto acabando de se arrumar e Harry já estava esperando-a na sala quando lembrou que tinha de ir ao sótão. Como poderia esquecer o presente da esposa! Tinha passado a semana preparando a surpresa! Subiu as escadas devagar e agradeceu ao fato da porta do quarto estar fechada e o volume do som estar no nível berrante. Com um feitiço não verbal desceu o alçapão que escondia a escada. Subiu e fechou-o. Já no ambiente um tanto bagunçado e empoeirado Harry rumou em direção ao que tanto queria: a caixa de música que fora de sua mãe. Desde que tia Petúnia revelara a existência de alguns pertences da época em que Lílian era adolescente, Harry levou-os para sua casa e Gina desde o primeiro minuto que avistara a caixa de música se apaixonou por ela. Era algo simples: toda escura com alguns detalhes em dourado do lado de fora, tinha uma linda bailarina enfeitando-a em cima da tampa e por dentro um mofado veludo vermelho escuro a forrava. A música? Nada de especial, a trilha sonora sempre lenta e delicada.

Harry não tinha entendido o porquê de Gina ter gostado de um objeto tão simplório, mas como ele fazia tudo que a esposa queria estava há semanas recuperando-o no pouco tempo livre que tinha. O trabalho no ministério, as crianças e driblar Gina não era nada fácil. Fazer uma surpresa na casa dos Potters-Weasleys era quase impossível! Os filhos eram espertos, sem contar que os sobrinhos... Porém, ele finalmente conseguiu e agora a caixinha de música em sua mão estava totalmente restaurada e linda para ser dada a Gina. Era só ele entrar devagar no quarto e substituir o som do rock pesado pela música simples e tocante.

Já estava na hora de sair e ao dar o primeiro passo sentiu seu pé resvalar em algo, olhou para o chão e encontrou um frasco; pequenino que continha um líquido... prateado? Abaixou-se e pegou o vidrinho. Eram lembranças, memórias; mas de quem? Ele e Gina não tinham o costume de esvaziar suas mentes e quando o faziam guardavam sempre na penseira. Parou. Pensou até que um relâmpago de ideia o acertou como um soco. Sua mãe! É claro! Eram memórias de sua mãe! Harry sentiu-se no céu, mas tentou não se deixar levar pela euforia. Pegou o pequeno frasco e guardou no bolso do paletó junto com a caixa diminuída. Tinha que descer.

O Auror passou como um gato em frente à porta do quarto, silenciosamente, e percorreu as escadas indo direto para o escritório onde pegou a penseira que ficava guardada em um armário-cofre. Estava ansioso para ver as lembranças de sua mãe e não hesitou em derramar o fluido prateado na bacia e mergulhar a cabeça.

Assim que entrou na penseira o eterno garoto que sobreviveu escorregou por um túnel disforme onde tudo passava rapidamente até cair na caixa de areia de uma pracinha de um subúrbio de Londres. O local não era estranho, mas não conseguia lembrar exatamente onde era.

_- Sevvie!_

_Ouviu um grito estridente de uma voz feminina chamando... quem? Sevvie? Virou-se. Isso era um apelido de..._

_- Severus, Lílian, eu já falei que o meu nome é Severus!_

_O garoto respondeu mal-humorado e emburrado._

_A menina que descia e subia na gangorra, sozinha, dando impulsos com os próprios pés ignorou o aviso._

_- Sevvie, vem brincar comigo!_

_Ela pediu repetindo o apelido que o amigo não gostava._

_Harry ainda atordoado olhou bem para aquela figura pequenina vestida de macacão florido, tênis e adornada por um arco branco no alto da cabeça vermelha, era sua mãe._

_- Sevvie!_

_Lílian gritou ao parar e deixar a gangorra cair. O berro dela despertou o filho que olhou da mãe para o garoto, seu futuro Professor de Poções. Seguiu o passo forte da baixa Lílian. A garota parou de frente para o calado menino que permanecia sentado no banco de pedra, olhando adiante, balançando as pequenas pernas finas. Em seu corpo uma roupa gasta e velha e nos pés um par de tênis, tudo na cor negra._

_A menina parou furiosa com as mãos na cintura._

_- Sevvie por que você não foi brincar comigo?_

_O garoto fez apenas o esforço de fitá-la para ignorá-la em seguida com uma cara que Harry tão bem conhecia: desprezo._

_O homem moreno agora estava ao lado do casal de amigos acompanhando tudo de perto._

_- É desse jeito que você diz que é meu colega? Não brinca comigo, fica de cara feia o tempo todo!_

_O garoto continuou calado._

_- Olha pra mim Severus!_

_Lílian exigiu e foi atendida._

_- Por que você não fala?_

_Severus nada disse, continuou a fitá-la._

_- Não me olha desse jeito que você sabe que eu não gosto. – a garota pediu desconstruindo sua atitude autoritária - Seus olhos, eles me deixam... – faltaram palavras - Para de me olhar assim Sevvie! – ela gritou._

_O menino atendeu a outro pedido dela e tratou o de olhar a borboleta que passava pelo local._

_Lílian foi vencida pelo silêncio. Soltou um suspiro forte e sentou ao lado do calado menino de olhos negros._

_- Sevvie, não fica assim não. Seu pai bateu de novo em você? – perguntou curvando-se para ver o rosto que o menino abaixou – Eu estou aqui – a mão dela foi repousar sobre a do colega – Eu gosto de você Sevvie, você sabe que é meu único amigo, nem a Túnia é minha amiga. Não gosto de ver você triste. – E aproximou-se mais do silencioso menino envolvendo com seu braço curto as costas magricelas de Severus, para depois dar um beijo demorado e carinhoso na bochecha pálida – Eu gosto de você Sevvie e não quero vê-lo triste. – levantou – Anda, vamos passear._

_O garoto continuou parado._

– _Anda! Vem, me dá a mão. Vamos passear! Hoje é dia dos namorados e que quero quer você seja meu namorado hoje._

_Severus foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras da amiga ruiva._

_- Sevvie, vem!- ela falou já perdendo a paciência._

_A mão pequena e magra de Severus foi ao encontro da mão pequena e carinhosa de Lílian. Ela o puxou e ele foi para frente conforme o impulso. _

_- Agora pegue na minha mão com força e não me solte, pois eu não o soltarei nunca._

_Lílian sorriu para ele e seus olhos de se tornaram dos mares nos quais o menino Prince mergulhou. Eles cintilaram a esperança de um futuro melhor._

_O casal saiu em passos curtos e lentos pela praça, em direção as outras pessoas que ali estavam._

_Harry, atônito, não teve tempo de pensar, pois logo um redemoinho apareceu sugando e levando-o para outro ambiente. Ele caiu dessa vez, em um jardim, em frente a uma rua desconhecida. Ouviu vozes e girou para ver as suas costas novamente um garoto magricela de cabelos negros e uma menina também esguia de cabelos ruivos e rosto sardento, só que agora eles aparentavam ter quase onze anos._

_- Como você acha que é essa escola de magia? - Lílian perguntou a Severus enquanto despetalava uma flor._

_O garoto deitou na grama e de frente para o sol fraco da manhã respondeu:_

_- Não sei Lily, mas o fato de sermos bruxos já me deixa feliz. Pensar que finalmente me livrarei do meu pai..._

_Harry quase apostou ter visto um sorriso no rosto daquele que seria conhecido como o carrancudo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Porém, não teve muito tempo para investigar, pois outra vez viu a mão de sua mãe juntar-se a do garoto e o sorriso dela ao olhá-lo. A postura enviesada de Lílian fez com que os raios de sol refletissem nos olhos cor de esmeralda e naquele momento Harry entendeu o que todos que a conheceram diziam._

_- Que bom. – Ela falou e uniu-se ao menino, deitando ao lado dele, apoiando-se timidamente sobre o tórax ainda não desenvolvido._

_A boca de Harry abriu. Como assim sua mãe e Severus Snape? Ele sabia que o professor tinha gostado dela, mas ela também gostou dele?_

_- Hoje é dia dos namorados Sevvie, vai sair com alguém? – indagou receosa parecendo ter medo da resposta._

_Ele demorou a responder. Até que falou:_

_- Você sabe que não Lílian, sabe que não tenho ninguém. Será que as gozações não escola não mostram isso?_

_O semblante e a voz séria do garoto deixavam em dúvida se realmente tinha apenas dez anos ou se era um adulto em tamanho reduzido._

_- E se... e se talvez a gente fosse passear juntos?_

_Harry ficou assustado com a ousadia da mãe e sua boca já fechada tornou a abrir. Será que ele aceitaria?_

_Severus se mexeu, o que fez com que Lílian se afastasse e sentasse. Os olhos dela refletiam medo._

_O menino levantou e caminhou em direção a Harry, passando por dentro do homem que não existia. Cruzou a rua e foi à beira da janela da casa vizinha onde tinham lindas rosas, rosas._

_- Sevvie!_

_Lílian exclamou e levou as mãos à boca. Riu diante da atitude marota do garoto sempre sério. Eles não estavam perto de casa, era uma vizinhança distante que sempre iam quando queriam ver lugares bonitos._

_Severus atravessou a rua correndo e entregou a rosa à menina._

_- Espero que goste da minha resposta. – Ele disse vermelho de vergonha._

_Lílian cheirou a rosa, passou seu nariz sardento por entre as pétalas grandes. Lentamente, seus olhos subiram para encontrar os de Severus._

_Harry que estava um pouco distante acercou-se do casal._

_Eles ficaram se olhando, tocando um ao outro com as íris, os cílios, quando numa ação rápida Lílian o beijou para logo depois sair em disparada._

_Tanto Severus quanto Harry ficaram parados, sem ação. O menino e o homem balançaram a cabeça tontos. _

_Dos lábios sempre reprimidos brotou um sorriso e a pernas se mexeram para alcançá-la._

_Harry, estático, ficou vendo Lílian e Severus correrem para longe. Sua mãe roubara um beijo de Snape? Ó céus! E tudo rodou quando ele fechou os olhos para ao abri-los encontrar-se diante do lago negro. Era Hogwarts e dois jovens de aproximadamente catorze anos estavam sentados estudando juntos, ou seria melhor, namorando? Ainda abalado pelo beijo de sua mãe Harry caminhou em passos lentos para perto da versão já adolescente do seu Professor de Poções e de sua progenitora._

_Cada um dos livros estava no colo de ambos, as mãos unidas entrelaçadas entre eles. Os símbolos da Sonserina e da Grifinória chamaram a atenção do homem, devia ser difícil namorar alguém de outra casa ainda mais se houvesse um ódio mortal entre elas, por isso estavam tão afastados da escola._

_- Irá o baile dos namorados?_

_O normal desprezo através dos lábios franzidos antes de falar._

_- Não, não quero participar do grande evento do ano. – Declarou com sarcasmo._

_- Mas se você não for terei que ficar fugindo do idiota do James Potter!_

_Lílian reclamou, o que fez Harry sentir-se um pouco incomodado. Ora, não é nada agradável ver sua mãe preferindo a companhia de Severus Snape a do seu pai!_

_O rapaz sonserino pegou o rosto da emburrada Lílian e segurou-o até que estivessem muito próximos._

_Harry torceu a boca para aquilo._

_- Tola, não se esqueça que é uma festa idiota e que depois disso você estará livre do James Potter e daquela corja que o rodeia. Seremos só você e eu._

_- Na sala Precisa? – ela indagou com respiração um pouco mais rápida, ávida por beijá-lo._

_- Na sala Precisa. – Ele afirmou._

_Apenas o lembrete de Severus não pareceu convencer Lílian e o rapaz teve de agir energicamente, beijando-a. Um beijo apaixonado e profundo._

_Harry que assistia a cena sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ver sua mãe ser completamente beijada por Severus Snape e constatar que ela gostava daquilo. Seus olhos arregalaram quando os braços dela envolveram o pescoço do rapaz trazendo-o mais para perto. Os corpos estavam colados! Ó por Merlin! O homem fechou os olhos com força, era demais para ele._

_- Lilly?_

_Voltou a olhar ao ouvir a voz do futuro professor._

_- Hum...?_

_Sua mãe parecia perdida em algum lugar que não era Terra._

_- Não me deixe. – Ele pediu._

_Harry considerou estranho forte o pedido do rapaz e pareceu que sua mãe também._

_- Por que está falando isso Sevvie? – ela indagou preocupada._

_A boca do rapaz procurou a dela antes de responder:_

_- Porque você é tudo que eu tenho. Não tenho família nem amigos, apenas você._

_A declaração atingiu Harry de alguma forma._

_- Eu nunca o deixarei Sevvie, nunca. Eu prometo. Eu amo você._

_Se a garota estava esperando uma declaração à altura a que veio não deixou a desejar._

_- Essa noite dos dias dos namorados será inesquecível, será a que guardará em sua penseira para sempre._

_Um sorriso safado nos lábios da ruiva e logo houve uma união de corpos, uma confusão de mãos e..._

_- Harry?_

Ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo e a imagem se desfez quando tirou sua cabeça de dentro da penseira, era Gina.

O olhar inquisidor da esposa o recepcionou.

- O que estava fazendo aí?

Harry ainda tonto devido a tudo que tinha visto demorou a responder.

- Harry? – Gina o chamou outra vez.

- Lembranças da minha mãe. – Falou com a voz distante, sua mente ainda estava dentro daquela penseira.

- Memórias de Lílian? – Gina perguntou entusiasmada – Que bom ! – disse ao passar a mão por sobre o ombro do marido em um sinal de alegria.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso apático e...

- É, que bom.

Gina não entendeu a falta de ânimo.

- O que foi? Não está feliz?

O homem voltou de seu devaneio.

- Sim, sim, estou feliz.

Tratou afirmar rapidamente e de levantar da cadeira. Pegou a penseira para guardar no cofre-armário. Gina o observou atentamente.

- É, mas não é isso que está parecendo.

Ele tentou se recompor.

- Não, não, é porque é sempre impactante rever lembranças de alguém que ama.

O olhar de Gina enterneceu.

- Verdade, entendo meu amor. - Ela falou e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso – Podemos ir? Daqui a pouco Rony e Mione ligam.

- Vamos, vamos. Vá para o carro, já estou indo – disse ao fingir em arrumar os papeis em cima da mesa.

Gina achou que estranha a atitude do marido, mas considerou que ele ainda estava sob o choque das revelações e decidiu deixá-lo só.

Quando já estava sozinho Harry retirou a pequena caixa de música de dentro do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa. Aumentou-a. Deu corda no objeto e a bailarina começou a girar no mesmo instante que a música começou a tocar. Apagou a luz artificial; agora era somente a lua e as estrelas iluminando o recinto através da brecha da cortina. Deu as costas em direção a mesa, mas antes de fechar a porta virou-se para o lado da estante, para a foto de cara feia em uma das prateleiras e falou:

- Obrigado Severus Snape.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Sorry pelos erros e espero que gostem;***


End file.
